Love Triangle
by Karin Snow
Summary: Cold memories, all shattered like pieces of glass. They each reflected back to him, and he shivered, because it's reality. But he still kept going nonetheless. He wants to remember memories that he had.
1. Chapter 1 Love At First Sight Time

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 1. Love A First Sight Time!**

 **Author's Note:** Yep, a love triangle with our favorite couple, Karma and Nagisa, and a certain third person. The first chapter takes place between chapter 7 and 8 of my previous work, "These Feelings" (please read it 0^0). So why don't we get started? Also, happy Karmagisa week guys!

* * *

It has been another upsetting day. He felt tired from all the studying, but he was already well-known as Mr. Perfect. How is he going to top the class rankings if he keeps taking breaks?

Why does he need to have such a father?

A father, who is so evil and menacing, that he thought it would have been better if he has had no father at all from the start.

He sighed as he got his bag, put on his jacket and stepped outside. The cold wind is blowing furiously. And it didn't help his mood that his "perfect" hair got in his face either.

He walked past the Class E hill on his way home. As he looked up a the hill, he smirked.

 _Well, at least I know that no matter how bad I might get, I won't end up in Class E._

That was when he noticed someone, with hair as blue as the sky, walking down the depressed hill. Her head was messy, as strands of hair were flying everywhere. Yet, even so, she looked beautiful. Blue eyes that were cool and calm, but sorrowful as well, like saddened pools of water.

It was if she was she was an… angel. A sad angel that descents from heaven.

He found her interesting.

When the girl reached the bottom of the hill, she almost fell. Can't blame her, it was raining earlier that morning, the road on the hill must have been slippery.

He found his body instinctively rushing towards her. He offered her his hand. She took it. Her skin was so soft and smooth.

After getting up, she said in a soft, grateful tone:

"Thanks.", she bowed.

"It's… It's not that big of a deal.", he answered and he realized he was being polite all of a sudden.

As she rose her head, he noticed her eyes were a little red.

Perhaps, she has been crying.

She took a grab of her bag and was about to walk away when he held her back.

The blue haired girl turned around. Her hair flew in the soft wind, and her eyes were teary. Magnificent.

"Huh?"

"Um…", he couldn't speak. He always knew what to say, so why now? What have gotten into him? "Ah,… Umm… Wh-what's your name…?"

The girl stunned for a little. While she didn't know what to say, he could feel the heat creeping up his face.

" _Ah! Shiota Nagisa…"_ , she said and smiled, _"…that's my name. What's yours then?"_

" _Ga… Asano Gakushu!"_ , he answered.

The girl face the net second clearly showed she was surprise. Asano knew what was happening next.

"Doesn't that makes you…"

A silent pause.

"Yep… the principal's son.", Asano finished her sentence. But her next sentence surprised him.

"Well... Nice to meet you, Asano-kun"

Usually, when people realized he's the principal's son, they would think he was as evil as his father. Maybe he is, but inside, he doesn't wish to be.

Inside, he's still a normal teenager.

This girl… understood him.

" _Well, I have to get home now. I hope I'll see you around."_ , she spoke softly and smile again. Probably the sweetest and most perfect smile Asano has ever seen.

For the rest of the day, the only thing that was on his mind was the girl. That and his homework, of course.

Shiota Nagisa, her name fits her perfectly.

After finishing his homework, Asano took out his laptop. Even though he hates being Asano Gakuho's son, he has his advantages.

As the son of the principle, his father gave him the privilege of going through other students' profiles. He quickly searched Shiota Nagisa on his computer.

A picture of a girl with blue hair showed up. Asano glanced at the word, and the first thing he stumbled right after the blue head's name was his gender.

 _Shiota Nagisa_

 _Gender:_ _ **Male**_

 _Height: 159cm_

 _Weight: 48kg_

He couldn't understand what was happening.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hello guys! Are you still enjoying it? Great! I'll try my best to update the next chapter as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2 Following Time

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 2. Following Time**

 **Author's Note:** Hello! I'm sorry I've updated this a bit late but I was kind of busy. I have mid-term tests so I had to study for it, and there's also a cold on top of that. Thank you everyone for favorited and followed the story, and for having patience with this chapter. I want to give each of you a cookie! But anyway, let's return to the story. We will now see how would Asano feel after he found out about Nagisa's gender.

* * *

Asano has never had such a tired and uncomfortable sleep. In such a long time, anyway.

In his slumber, he dreamed of Nagisa, the boy that he met yesterday. He was also there. Each of them was on a small boat in the middle of the ocean. Nagisa was slowly rifting away, and Asano couldn't do anything.

The air was silent and calm, but the water wavered. The small boat was hopelessly out of reach, but Nagisa kept smiling.

He woke up after that. But instead of a sea of water, he found himself in a sea of blankets. He was sweating way more than he was supposed to, and was gasping for air.

The faint rays of sunlight crept through his room's thin curtains. Asano eyes widened. For five seconds, he just sat there, unable to move, unable to tell whether was that a dream, or reality. The realization that it was just a dream finally dawned on him, but the thought was still terrifying, to say the least.

Asano calmed himself down after that, and decided to review what he has learned since he couldn't sleep again. His morning turned out terrible, and it was going to be a terrible day as well.

First, he still couldn't get over the fact that the angel he met yesterday, Shiota Nagisa, is a guy. For as long as he knows, he likes girls. But the most frustrating thought was not thinking about how Nagisa is a boy, but how his own heart stopped at the moment he met the angel.

Second, he spent the whole day thinking about nothing but that boy. That unforgettable blue hair. He tried to forget, but everywhere he looked, he saw the color blue, and he remembered. He knew that it was wrong, but his heart kept on believing that Nagisa was an angel who descended from heaven.

You know your dad won't approve this. Give up! Nagisa is a guy! He's in Class E!

Yet, the thought of Nagisa being a guy didn't really concern him, and his heart still thumped loudly.

He sat in the middle of the classroom, so there was no way he could just go off and punch a wall or kick the door. That would make him look like a delinquent, like that guy named Karma in Class E.

Finally, to clear his mind, he tried to focus on the lesson, but it only made his frustration worse.

A school day went by like that, and he was nothing but grumpiness. Still, he acted as if nothing has happen. After all, people thought he is perfect, so there were no use to show his bad side out.

After the last period, students came rushing out of school. Most of the time, it was not because they have after school hangouts. It's Kunugigaoka Middle School after all, it was natural for most students to go to cram schools instead.

As the bell rang, Asano quickly tidied up his table and left. He could stay and hang out with the rest of the Five Virtuoso, but he didn't feel like it. Partially because they, including Asano, usually talk about Class E and how to make them feel even more shameful than they already did. Asano definitely didn't want to do that, and it was all because of a certain _someone_. He sighed frustratingly.

Asano seriously wanted to face-palm himself, but giving how he was in the middle of the road, people would think he's crazy, and that's the last thing he wanted.

That afternoon was cloudy and dark. Just like Asano's mood. Good thing he brought an umbrella.

He passed the Class E hill again, but this time more sorrowful and depress than the last. And as you would have guess, he couldn't help but wondering will he see Nagisa again this time.

A loud thunder, accompanied by lightning, pierced through the gloomy sky.

That was when he looked up. A small figure appeared at the corner of the narrow trail on the hill. His messy hair was swaying in the air, despite the hair tie's force, trying to make it neat and tidy. Even though his body was hard to see because of the trees' shadows, his eyes seemed to glow.

Instinctively, Asano hid in a bush neared by. He didn't know why or how, but he was about to know that his body made the right decision. And even if it didn't, there's no way he could pop out of the bush, since Nagisa has already made his way down to the end of the path. Asano just silently watched the frail boy kept walking down the road.

And then, the blue hair boy started running.

Asano was surprise. As Nagisa was sprinting, Asano jumped out of the bushes. He figured that if he ran with all his might, he will end up being faster than the blue head, resulting him getting caught for "stalking". So instead, he just jogged.

He tried to make his footsteps as light and soundless as possible, while also keeping a relatively far distance from Nagisa, but can still see him. People will surely find it weird if they see two boys running. They must have an emergency or something to run, because no one would want to go for a jog in such a cloudy day. But then why is the boy with clearly more strength is left behind?

As he was thinking that, Asano noticed, the first drop of rain. A heavy drop of rain, fell on his head. Soon, it was pouring. Still, Nagisa ran.

Asano unzipped his bag and grabbed his umbrella.

 _Why the hell is that stupid guy running in the rain? Why doesn't he get an umbrella or something? You're making me worry, you know!_

But Nagisa still kept running, and running, and running…

After sprinting on many wet, slippery roads, Nagisa finally stopped. In front of a house. Or something more of a manor.

The other boy snooped behind another house. These are all very expensive houses, in a very rich neighborhood. Asano knew that Nagisa came from nothing more than an ordinary single-mother family, so what was the blue hair boy doing here?

The next thing that Nagisa did made Asano gasped. Nagisa looked like nothing more than a helpless guy with a feminine face and figure. Too feminine, actually. He didn't look like a guy who could do something as much as climbing through the giant gate of a house.

 _What is he doing? Is he stealing? He doesn't look like that kind of person though…_

No matter what, and even if they have only met once, Asano would never believe that Nagisa is a thief.

 _He must go into that house for a reason._

After Nagisa have already gone in, Asano slowly and carefully walked to the manor.

The name sign of the house was as black as ink, with a golden-carved name on it.

 _The Akabane Resident_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As a present for waiting patiently and also an apology gift, I would start to write and update my other fanfiction _**"I Love You"**_ and another chapter of _**"Love Triangle"**_ right away. So expect fanfictions updates this weekend and the beginning of next week. Have a nice weekend and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy Time

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 3. Jealousy Time**

 **Author's Note:** Once again, I'm sorry for updating late. I should not have promise anything in the first place. Still, at least I could update in this midst of madness called tests. This chapter contained a scene from my previous fanfic _**"These Feelings"**_ , you should read it to understand the story further. Please, enjoy.

 _The Akabane Resident_

Asano stood back, staring at the name plate. He could sense something vaguely familiar about that name.

 _That name… Doesn't it belong to that guy with red hair?_

 _Yeah, that guy, his name was…. Akabane Karma! Why would Nagisa have anything to do with him? He's just a delinquent, even got suspended and kicked into Class E because of violence. Maybe because they're classmate? But that doesn't explain why Nagisa had to run such a long way in the rain for him…_

Asano scratched his head and messed with his hair. He doesn't usually do that since it always take a long time to fix it back to normal. But THIS, it was definitely harder to figure out than any math problems, and was enough to give Asano a migraine.

It wasn't the idea of it that made him had a headache though. It was the possibilities.

Finally, he decided to put that aside and get back to reality. Nagisa had climb over the gate and, from Asano's point of view, was standing in front of the front door, knocking.

Before long, the door opened. It was a guy. He looked strong, and probably just as tall as Asano.

The chairman's son couldn't make out his face due to the distance, but with such bright red hair, there was no way that it's not Akabane Karma.

Asano silently watched Nagisa walked in the house. He noticed that just before the guy with flaming red hair closed the door, he looked at the gate and stared at that direction where Asano is. He definitely couldn't see the strawberry-blonde head between at the side of the gate though. In the heavy rain, Asano was merely a silhouette.

After both this "Karma" guy and Nagisa got in the house, Asano made it through the gate just the same way Nagisa did and crept quietly to a random window. He had to run around a while more before actually find the right window with perfect view.

He saw the two of them, Karma and Nagisa, sitting opposite to each other, with a coffee table between them.

They were talking.

Asano couldn't hear what they're talking about but could feel the tension between them. It was so heavy, the atmosphere made them both stared at the ground, unable to face each other.

Then, "Karma" said something, something that was so shocking it made Nagisa looked up. The blue head's face at the time seemed like a mix of shocked, sadness, anger, and pain. He was shaking. Almost immediately, he grabbed the other teen's hand.

Asano was surprised. _What is he doing? He looks like he's begging. He looks like he's going to cry._ He clenched his fist. The thought of someone making Nagisa cry is unacceptable.

"Karma" unexpectedly shouted, so loud even Asano could hear it, despite the pouring rain that insisted on pouring loudly:

" _What are you saying? Don't you get!? I LOVE YOU!…If I become friends with you once again… I can't take it…"_

Asano winced. He couldn't believe his own ears.

 _Akabane Karma likes Nagisa?!_

His mind went blank. But the two people, with red and blue hair, seemed to be quarreling.

 _They're having an argument. They're fighting. They're most definitely not going out with each other._ Asano thought.

That's right, how could they be together if they're fighting like this. He sighed to himself. He even smiled. Of course they won't be together! How silly of him to think that!

But the next thing that happened disappointed him, or rather, upset him.

Before he knew it, he saw little blush of pink on Nagisa's cheeks, as he released Karma's arms.

Before he knew it, Karma began to smirk.

And before knew it, Karma leaned in and kissed Nagisa on the lips.

Asano's blood rose.

 _But that doesn't mean Nagisa is going to accept it…_ Asano convinced himself. It felt like his last hope.

He turned to Nagisa's direction, hoping to see his face showed disgust or anger.

Instead, his face was fully red. He looked… happy.

Asano couldn't hear anything anymore except for his mind, snapped. Everything went blur.

He felt a feeling he had never experienced before.

He is the chairman's son, an only child, stand at the top of the best school in Tokyo, has good looks, he never HAD to experience this.

Pure jealousy.

He felt this wrath inside him. He felt like he's corrupted. His hatred for his own father couldn't even compare to this.

He felt nothing more than a rat. A dirty rat that lives under the sewer.

He didn't care about his hair, his grades, his father, even his life anymore. Nothing matters anymore. Not unless he can make that person his.

He eyed the teen with red hair. That delinquent. That monster. That freak. That Class E failure who dared to steal Nagisa from him. No one is allow to steal Nagisa away from him.

" _Die…"_ Asano muttered under his breath.

They were chatting, chirping like two sick love birds. As long as they're still together, the longer the misery will be for him.

Two people's blooming love can equal another's heartbreak.

Suddenly, he has a plan.

A plan to take back what's supposed to be his. A perfect plan.

 _Nagisa… I'll be back… For you…_

 **Author's Note:** Guess what, everyone? Asano's going full yandere! Though I have to admit the last line sounded like in a horror movie, but don't you just get the chills? Anyway, thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for reading this story. A hug is a must! And please follow and fav the story. I will be forever grateful for you.


	4. Chapter 4 Planning Time

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 4. Planning Time**

 **Author's Note:** Hello! Were you hoping for an update? If so, that's good. I hope you will have a wonderful time reading this. Thank you for following, leaving a review, and making this story one of your favorites. What do you think Asano will do? There's only one way to find out - to read the story. Enjoy!

Asano got home.

He was soaking wet from the rain, but he didn't care about that. The only thing that was his mind was Nagisa, and the plan.

After taking a quick shower, he flopped down to his study chair. With one of his hand, he reached out to the bookcase next to the table, grabbing a piece of blank paper. A pen and a few seconds was all it took for the plan to be written out.

His eyes scanned through the paper with such an intense look, it was as if he could shot lasers out of his eyes. Asano wanted the plan to be as perfect as possible, and there should be no weak points in this either.

Shiota Nagisa might not be his, and he might not be Nagisa's boyfriend, but that was just a matter of time. That blue haired teen shall be HIS, nothing could and can be in his way.

A week later...

 _"Nagisa-kun, would you alright walking home alone today?"_ Karma asked. Nagisa is his top priority at all time.

Ever since they became a couple, which was about a week by then, they have been walking home together. Even when Karma didn't go to school, he would still come after school to pick Nagisa up, though a lecture from Korosensei is quite painful for an impatient person.

But today, Karma had to stay after class to do school chores as a lesson for attending school properly and hair dye. The nonchalant teen would have love to leave early, if only he didn't think about what those tentacles can do to him (use your imagination ( ^ω^ )).

 _"Don't I ALWAYS walk home alone before we started dating?"_ The blue head answered as he raised an eyebrow.

 _"Of course I know that. But still, what if something bad happen to you?"_ The red haired teen's voice started to sound concern.

 _"Like what?"_ Nagisa retorted, his eyebrow persisted to stay in the same position.

 _"Like, maybe someone will kidnap you because they thought you're a girl?"_ Now the red head was just making excuses along the way.

 _"Right!"_ The blue head huffed. He knew that if he had spoke up, Korosensei will definitely let Karma go home. His boyfriend DID need to learn a lesson about attendance.

 _"Oh, come on! What will I do if something happen to my precious cinnamon roll?!"_ Karma pleaded.

 _"I'll be fine, Karma-kun. My mother will be angry if I past by curfew, so I gotta go!"_ Nagisa smiled and didn't forget to put on his most cheerful voice.

 _"Wait! NAGISA-KUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!"_ Karma shouted.

Nagisa stuffed all the books in his school bag and ran out of Class E's campus as fast as he could so that Karma couldn't run after him, stop him, and make him wait until he's all done.

He stopped to breath once he sprinted to the dusty path to go downhill. After a while, Nagisa finally managed to gather more than enough oxygen for his heart to stop beating so fast.

Then, the blue head started walking slowly down the slope. The trees helped him feel cool and breezy. The little stream on the way was lovely too. And so was the birds.

Memories of walking home down the hill with Karma and after school dates warmed Nagisa's heart just by remembering them. He unconsciously pouted though, when he remembered how Karma teased home for being so girly yesterday.

He made his way to the narrow street, the little intersection, and stopped in front of his home.

But before he got in, Nagisa discovered a familiar silhouette righ next to the door.

 _"Asano? What are you doing here?"_ Nagisa was surprise and confuse at the same time.

The other boy didn't say anything, the only real movement he made was at the corner of his lips, where it formed a little smirk. His strawberry-blonde hair swayed a little in the wind.

 _"Ah, I just thought I would pay you a visit, that's all. And please, call me Gakuushu"_

At the same time, a shiver was send down Karma's spine.

 _"It's something wrong ?!"_ The octopus exclaimed.

 _"Ah, it's nothing. I just suddenly had a really bad feeling"_ Karma grinned, but deep down, he could sense that something is terribly wrong.

 **Author's Note:** So, how is it? I had a really bad case of procrastination, and it took A LOT of strength to overcome it. Also, I changed the the events happening in _**"These Feelings"**_ to May, making this story somewhere between the "Takaoka-crazy-teacher arrival" and the Island Arc. It also happen before the test. Please follow, favorite, and leave a review for the story and I'll see you soon. Bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5 Action Time

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 5. Action Time**

 **Author's Note:** Hello everybody! I hope this lightened up your day, and have wonderful time while reading this, okay? Or maybe not because this is when Asano proceed with his EVIL plan. Now, without further a due, the story. Enjoy.

!

With all of his might, Karma ran.

He finished cleaning the blackboard, swepting and moping the floor, brushing all of the dust in the classroom away, organizing the the desks and chairs, wiping the doorframe and the Class E sign, pulling the weed around the building, and watering the tulips, all as fast as lightning.

He ran straight to Nagisa's house right after that at the same speed.

" _Be careful on your way home!"_ Koro-sensei called after him, but the red head was gone by then.

With this kind of speed, it's hard to think how hasn't he killed Koro-sensei yet. But, well, after all, Karma was worried.

His flaming red head flowed in the air. His heart pounded and was ready to jump out of his chest. His breath was visible to see. Cold drops of sweat ran over his face. His legs felt extremely tired from running but still, he didn't stop. He didn't want to stop.

Karma knew something nasty, gruesome, and possibly very unloving was coming his way, thanks to his instincts. It might have sounded silly, but his instint has never been wrong.

Arrgh! If only he could run fast enough! Why did he skip countless of P.E classes again? Out of laziness of course. Though before this, it seemed completely reasonable to him.

If he can make it in time, to stop whatever that was a threat to hime and Nagisa, he promised to himself that he would never skip class again. Never.

And so he kept running.

 _Meanwhile, at the Shiota's residence…_

" _What are you doing here?"_ Nagisa asked, out of curiousity.

" _Oh, nothing. I just had some errands this way, and well, I sudenly remembered about you"_ Asano responsded. He wasn't blushing and panicking like the last time, when they first met. Maybe it was because there were no reasons to panic, especially when he believed 100% in his perfect plan.

" _Eh? But how do you know my address then?"_ Nagisa rosed his face up to ask the question. His innocent baby blue eyes shined under the afternoon sun.

Even as calm and cool as Asano intended to be, his heart skipped a beat in that moment.

What did you expected him to then?! The person he likes was right there in front of him, inches from his face, with the most adorable expression ever!

" _Ah, well,"_ Asano stuttered, and broke the cool shell that he had just build _"Like I said, I thought you were interesting. And… uh… I found your address… Ah! I ACCIDENTLY found your address. So I was not stalking you or anything, okay?!"_

" _Ah, okay then. Care to come in for some tea?"_ Nagisa smiled. Deep inside, the blue head believed that Asano is a good guy and it seemed that he just ignored the all of Asano's stuttering. The taller teen didn't know whether he should be thankful for that fact or not.

" _Sure"_

 _Nagisa, soon you will be mine._

By the time Karma has reached Nagisa's house, he was exhausted. His legs were practically whimpering.

The red-haired teen didn't use the trains and instead ran the whole way from school to the Shiotas' residence.

He didn't like standing in the train, waiting for it to arrive at his desired destination. Usually, it would be alright, but not today.

He was full of anxiety. If someone told him to stop and stand there for a while, he would probabaly fidget a lot.

As his red hair moved in the air everytime he took a step, he finally saw the blue head's home.

He rang the doorbell, but no one came out. He even tried to call Nagisa, but no one answered the phone either. Banging the doors didn't seem to help.

" _Come on,… Pick up! Great! Just great…"_ Karma muttered to himself. He used his fist to punch the door angrily.

With nothing else to do, the only option for him was to go home.

He didn't sleep that night. He knew even if he did, he would have had a nightmare.

 _The next morning…_

Karma was the first to arrive at school. This was one of the rare events that happened throughout the year.

The red head did nothing but sitting in his chair, biting his finger nails though. He was so tired, and just wanted to sleep, but he just couldn't, not until Nagisa appear.

Finally, small footsteps were heard. They were undoubtly belonged to Shiota Nagisa.

Karma sat right up.

There was the Nagisa, with his normal blue hair and pigtails, waistcoat, petite body frame,… Nothing seemed to be abnormal.

" _Nagisa-kun!"_ Karma shouted and throw himself to Nagisa without any further hesitation.

To his surprise, Nagisa dodged his hug.

" _Eh?"_ Karma was shock as he landed on the floor. Nagisa has never dodged any of his hugs. His eyes widened up.

" _What's wrong with you today?"_ Nagisa asked, clearly confused.

 _I am the one who should be asking that._ Karma thought. His eyes were still remained wide and shocked.

" _Nagisa-kun is so cold today! You have to pay me with a date this weekend as a compensating gift, you know!"_ Karma whined, convincing himself that Nagisa was just playing hard-to-get.

" _What are you talking about?"_ Nagisa's voice sounded confused and annoyed at the same time.

" _You must be joking around, right? Don't tell me that you forgot that we are dating?"_ Karma, once again, thought to himself that Nagisa was just bluffing.

" _I have no idea what are you saying, is this a prank?"_

 **Author's Note:** Do you think it was a good enough cliffhanger and chapter? And are you hoping for the next chapter? Please leave a review about that, and don't forget to follow and favorite the story!


	6. Chapter 6 Upsetting Time

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 6. Upsetting Time**

 **Author's Note:** Hello and thank you for waiting! It's been a long while hasn't it? This chapter gave me an insane writer's block, but I finally figured my way through. HURRAY! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!

!

It was at that moment that Karma's heart fell to the ground.

" _Huh? Nagisa-kun, what's going on? I need an explanation…"_

The red head's smile was still there, but his eyebrows furrowed. This simply is not possible! How can Nagisa's memories about their relationship dissapeared just like that?

But, I guess anything is possible when you live in the universe that has a slimy octopus threatened to blow the world up.

 _[I will never forget about you, Korosensei!]_

Nagisa just stared at Karma with a stern and confused look on his face. Nothing that his "friend" said made any kind of sense to him.

There was a few chattered sound from outside. Nakamura, Kayano, Sugino, Isogai, and Maehara was right at the door. To them, it's just another day in their assassination school life.

" _We'll talk later, Karma-kun."_ The blue head said as he turn away to talk with Sugino. He decide that Karma just wasn't in his right mind today.

And so, Karma was left there, stunned and speechless.

Nagisa's puffy blue hair, his straightforward ocean eyes, his fair skin, everything about him is normal, except his memory.

Without another word, Karma walked out of the door.

" _Eh? Karma, where are you going? School is about to start, you know"_ Isogai questioned and tried to put one of his hands on Karma's shoulder.

" _None of your buisness"_ Karma answered. His voice was completely as cold as ice. It's been a while since Isogai heard the red head's voice being THAT cold.

" _Looks like Karma is having a bad day, so just let it go"_ Maehara whispered. Isogai nodded lightly and let go.

Karma walked out of the building and into the forest. Once he is surrounded by shades of the trees, he started running.

He was supposed to feel invicible, strong, the best, yet, why did he feel so damn vulnerable?

 _No…_

Karma stopped by the small stream. He was losing it. His eyes watered up like the little river. He didn't like this feeling.

The feeling of being so god damn lonely. The feeling of being forgotten. That twisted mix of emotions between sad and upset. He HATED it.

 _No, no, no, no, no,… You're not supposed to cry. You're not supposed to…_

Karma sucked in a huge gulp of breath. He used his sleeves to wipe away his tears.

 _That's right. Don't cry. We'll solve out who did this. You're fine._

He was fine now. Fine…

 _Meanwhile, in Class E…_

" _Did Karma skip school again today?"_ Korosensei asked as he took attendance.

" _Not really, he ran off somewhere before class started"_ Isogai said.

" _Ah, that's right. I saw him walked out of the door. He even left his bag here!"_ Nakamura added in.

Nagisa thoughts wandered off somewhere else as this happen. He recalled the conversations he and Karma had barely 20 minutes ago. Something was definitely weird. He just didn't know what.

He snapped out of it when the octopus called his name.

" _Here!"_ He shouted back. At the same moment, he shot an anti-sensei bullet at the octopus.

But of course, Korosensei dodged and smiled like nothing has ever happen.

Nagisa sighed.

" _And that's it. Our first subject t-"_ The octopus's words trailed off as he doged one of the anti-sensei knives.

And then there was Karma, standing by the door, cackling like a witch.

" _Karma-kun! Please don't ever interrupt my words again!"_ Korosensei scowled.

" _Sure, whatever"_ Karma smiled. Like he would ever keep his words.

He ran with all his might to get back to class. Not that he has overcome his sadness yet, since he still could barely stand. His legs felt like noodles. His eyes got blurry. He just wanted to have a break down and cry.

But that was unesscessary.

Akabane Karma is not the kind of person to do unecessary things. He only does things that have a meaning, or was at the very least, put some kind of thought into it before. He'll just have to learn to deal with the problem. No matter how tough it is.

Almost like a puzzle, he just have to fumble his way through.

He has no other choice, what CAN he do? To get Nagisa's memory back, he'll do anything.

 _Afterschool…_

" _Nagisa, do you want to go home together?"_ Karma asked with a playful voice.

" _Ah, sorry. I'm busy today…"_ Nagisa replied in an apologetic tone.

Karma just grinned, despite being hurt inside.

" _I see. Another day then…"_ The red head shrugged, as if saying _'we can't do anything about that'_.

" _See you tomorrow"_

" _See you tomorrow, Karma-kun!"_ Nagisa smiled. Karma smirked back and took wide steps out of the door.

The red-haired boy clenched his fingers and gritted his teeth. How painful…

For the next few minutes, he clammed himself behind a bush at the bottom of the hill. His eyes only followed the sillhoutte of the small and petite blue haired boy.

Nagisa was standing there, seemingly waiting for someone. _Suspicious._

With Karma's widen eyes, he saw a black, shiny car. Clearly very expensive. It stopped right in front of Nagisa.

A boy, looked about the same age as them, stepped out from the car's backseat. His hair was certainly a color of strawberry-blond, and his eyes were the uptight amethyst purple ones.

He stepped closer to Nagisa, and without any second thoughts, lifted Nagisa's hand and kissed it.

What's more,

Nagisa didn't look annoyed, he just blushed.

 **Author's Note:** So, what will Karma do next? I'll leave the speculations to you guys. Please tell me through the reviews what do YOU think Karma will do next, and what did Asano do to Nagisa. Also, a bush at the bottom of the hill, huh? This sounded familiar… It seemed that both Asano and Karma know the perfect spot to hide Anyway, see you next time and goodbye for now! Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 Karma

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 7. Karma**

 **Author's Note:** I'm back with a brand new update! Enjoy!

!

Karma has been alone, all by himself for as long as he can remember. Ever since he was a baby, all he could see was the butlers' and maids' faces.

Other kids would have their parents be there for them when they walk their first steps, when they say their first words. But him, even though all of his first moments are recorded in tapes and albums, none have his parents' faces in it.

Six years old, he was declared a genius. He could already read and write more smoothly than other kids. He would always get the top score. He felt really proud of himself. He couldn't even wait for when his parents come home. He will show them all he has.

And then, they would be so proud of him. They would buy him all kind of presents and treats and reward him a trip to the amusement park. He smiled just thinking about it.

But they didn't.

 _"Mama! Papa! Look! I got the top score this month! And since I did such a good job in school, how about we…"_

 _"Wait up, champ! I'm afraid we have to can't whatever that you're asking. We got a business trip next week"_

 _"But, we can go tomorrow…"_

 _"That won't be possible as well, hon. We're going to a party tomorrow"_

He shut himself in his room and didn't come out for the next two days. All alone in his room, he cursed them. _Those bastards! Their son, their ONLY son, did everything he can to make them proud and this is how they response to him? It's not like they're busy working, they're going to a party, a PARTY!"_

A maid even went up to his room to beg him to go out.

 _"Please go out, Karma-sama. Your parents are worried!"_

Karma clenched his teeth.

 _"Really? They're worried? Right! They're terrible parents! Get lost, maid!"_

He finally came out of his room with hollow eyes. He has cry for the entire two days that he was in there. He decided that those loser parents didn't deserve all of those tears.

He still felt like he need to punch something though.

At school, all of his friends are liars. They just stuck up to him, following him everywhere, saying they're true friends. He knew that, because he has seen them talking, hearing it with his own ears.

 _"That Akabane guy, he always get the top score. He just get it right from his natural genius talent, how unfair is that! But my parents always say that I should follow his role model. Stupid!"_

So Karma kicked him in the stomach full power. Since he was just a second grader by then, and his family was one of the biggest provider of the school, the teachers went easy and he got a free pass.

He lost all of his friends though. Not like he need them, those liars.

Seventh grade.

Time flew by fast. He grew more acceptance about his loneliness by now, but it still hurt, somehow.

It was during this time, also, that Karma met Nagisa. As he would describe the blue head back then, small, girlishly pretty, and confusing.

He was observant enough to see how disappointing the other boys were when realizing Nagisa is a dude. It was hilarious, actually.

He thought Nagisa, or Shiota, was just another normal classmate. Until he saw the blue head reading about Sonic Ninja.

They turned into best friends almost immediately. Discussing about so many things. Those were his happiest days.

But then, he notice that something's wrong.

He felt as if Nagisa could just go up and stab him, but he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Nothing at all.

He wanted to drag that scary thing out of his best friend and get rid of it. But he couldn't. Because it's part of Nagisa. If he want to hit that scary feeling, he'd have to hit Nagisa.

Somehow, hitting Nagisa would be the last thing he want to do. It was conflicted. It was hard to comprehend. He wanted to protect Nagisa yet fight him at the same time. Frustrating.

So he gave up and just ignore Nagisa. It was the only thing he could do. He was a coward, to not tell Nagisa about it and left him there, not knowing why their friendship has grew apart. Such a coward.

Things also change in her house.

He made sure that all of the butlers and maids only come once a week to clean the house. He could cook and do the laundry by himself so they're not necessary anymore. He prefer his own food anyway.

Unlike other rich kids, he was not spoiled, and rather, very independent.

For the next half of the year, things were turning badly. His last faith in his teacher fade as well. It was funny. Funny how the really good things were following up right away by the bad things. Funny how that was the meaning of the word 'karma'.

Then, he got into Class E. He has a whole class by his side, despite his flaws. He got a teacher, who polish his flaws. And realized his love for Nagisa.

They dated. Having such good moments that Karma forgot about the bad things that might happen.

But then, someone came and took his Nagisa away from him. His love, his comfort, his everything.

Whoever did that was cruel. Crueler than his parents, his old fake friends, his stupid old teacher. Cruel, too cruel.

He knocked on the door.

 **Author's Note:** I accidentally delete the chapter while I was writing halfway. I really am the clumsiest person ever. Thank you for reading and please follow and favorite the story.


	8. Chapter 8 Cold

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 8. Cold**

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys! Happy Late New Year! I got stuck, so it might have taken a while to update. But here it is now. Another chapter is in the same update so check it out! Enjoy~

!

It's the middle of summer but the house felt so _**cold**_.

It has always been cold.

Every morning, it's the same thing.

He gets up and goes downstairs.

His mother, cooking in the kitchen.

His father, eating and working.

Him, taking a seat.

It's _**heavy**_.

The heavy atmosphere in his house, the house that nobody talks.

Spring, summer, fall, winter, rain and sunny days, it doesn't matter in this house.

Because it's stone cold.

It used to be warm, just so you know.

He was just in kindergarten back then.

His father, he has always treated him kindly.

His mother, she has always smile to him.

The sun that used to shine.

Then, one day, that faithful day.

His father, turning his back, and he was cold, _**digustingly cold**_.

And so was the rest of the house.

His mother, stopped smiling.

Him, _scarring._

Nothing will ever be the same again after that.

Not for him.

After all, now, all of of them are stones.

But let just say, can a stone, just as polished as him, but just as cold as him, turn into a flower?

Can he bloom too?

Can he finally feel love, and become warm?

Can he be _**selfish**_?

Can he forcefully make someone fall in love with him.

Getting back to reality, his father is leaving.

His mother, grocery shopping.

Him, thinking he should probably study.

The house is completely empty now.

He's all alone now.

But then there was a knock.

And he opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9 Love

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 9. Love**

!

What is _**love**_?

I'm not sure… After all, I've never actually taste the flavor of true love.

Is it sweet? Is it kind? Is it wonderful like everyone said?

I don't know, and I might never know.

Because as far as I know, I'm useless.

I'm not worth for the bright trophy that stand on top of everything.

I can't learn, with my dumb, small-minded brain.

I'm not clever, I can't think of tricks and tips.

I'll never be confident enough to dance, to sing, to perform on a big stage.

I have no talent to my name.

I can't even look like the gender that I am.

I'm just a _**nobody**_.

And this cruel, lopsided world don't need a nobody.

They want _**somebody**_ , somebody that can learn, that is clever, that can dance and sing and perform confidently.

Somebody with talent.

If you're not _**somebody**_ , you're just going to live and die, unhappily.

To receive no love or regconition.

But, everyone, _**everyone**_ , wants to be _**somebody**_ , somebody _**worthy**_ of being alive.

Sometimes they try.

And sometimes they are being pushed.

Me, I've been pushed so far off that cliff, I'm falling.

Falling with pain, even when I haven't touch the bottom.

The tears that I shed are meaningless now, because I'm falling anyhow.

I can't even be at the brim, and hatred that is used to push me is heavy.

How heavy?

Undescribable.

I was sure that hell, for me, was going to be horrible.

But it's not.

Hell was… friendly.

Strangely nice.

I have fun.

And everything was going fine.

And I've found love.

But love… is it this obsessive?

Is it this scary?

To think about the person all day and night non-stop?

So much like you're being drive away from reality to focus on your love?

To feel like being _**hypnotize**_ , to feel like you're being _**brainwash**_?

My heart is burning.

Why? Is this love for me?

Is this all I deserve?!

Is this _**it**_?!

NO! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all of it!

If love is like this… I prefer to be rotting away in some basement…

Why must I feel so trap?

But of course… I'm so clueless…

 _ **That I probably don't even know I'm growing crazy inside.**_

But I know, deep down in the back of my mind I know…

That memory,…

Of something red…

Sunset…

I know it means something...

 _ **I know.**_

 _ **My conciousness just haven't realized it yet.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Why? How?

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 10. Why? How?**

!

The door opens.

There comes the sunshine, making Asano's eyes felt like it's too much.

And there comes a punch, as heavy as iron, with such a dark vengence aura to it.

He fell down.

The stranger, or not so much as a stranger himself, made his way into the house.

His shoes made a tapping sound, each time he took a step.

His expression, was something else.

It was not entirely sad.

It was something not entirely angry.

It was something not entirely vengeful either.

It was more of a… mix.

A jumble of emotions that cannot be explained.

" _Good morning, "_

A strange smile appeared on his face. A painful smile. As if he was forced to stand on nails.

Even his voice sounded like he couldn't decided which emotion to take side with.

" _ **Akabane**_ _… You finally arrived? A little_ _ **too**_ _late though, I may say?"_

Karma, through gritted teeth, mumbled something to himself. He grabbed Asano's collar, with a strong grip.

" _I don't want to hurt you, so just say what did you do to Nagisa, and how to bring it back. Then maybe I'll leave you alone"_ Karma's voice was cool, calm, and terrified.

But that didn't stop Asano from mocking.

" _Leave me alone?! Ha! Who do you think you are? You do know that I can fight too, right? Or are you just so pathetic that you have to resort to violence?"_

The red head was furious. He felt the need to just punch Asano like a sand bag, still he knew that being angry will just be doing exactly what Asano wanted.

Just as he was about to think of a straight resolution, Asano delivered a punch right in the middle of his face.

" _A wise man would know when to hesitate and when not to"_ Asano's voice, crisp and clear, had an chilling feeling to it.

" _You know, I thought you were smarter than this, Akabane"_

" _Losing Nagisa must have had a great impact on you, huh"_

" _But you couldn't even defended yourself in Nagisa's name"_

" _He is better with me after all"_

" _I have everything for him"_

" _He loves me"_

" _Not you"_

" _I pity you"_

Karma couldn't think straight.

He forgot about being calm and collected.

In his mind, now, was just rage.

Pure rage, from being hurt by words, being hurt from the punch.

Asano never intended to hurt his body, he intended to hurt Karma's heart by words.

" _What did- What did you do to_ _ **my**_ _Nagisa?! Answer me NOW!"_

" _Brainwash"_ Asano's voice was so flat, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

To brainwash somebody like it's nothing.

Karma became hollow.

This time, no more hesitation, the red head smashed his fist right in the wall, missing the dodging Asano by a few inches.

It hurts, and he was bleeding, but he forgot that too, as he moved on with an axe kick.

His stamina was over the roof. He has never felt stronger.

But the more Asano dodge, the more frustrated Akabane is.

He felt desperate, pathetic.

He felt like a piece of shit.

Just like Asano said.

He deserve to be pity for.

For his violent tendencies, he deserve to be alone.

And he was just about to give up.

He wanted to fell down.

Yet, he kept on moving.

All these moves that he learned.

Just came pouring out.

Is it because he love Nagisa too much?

Is it because he finally found someone by his side, just to be alone?

Is it because he was so close to true happiness?

Just then, something happened.

A strand of light, with a creak of the door.

The appearance of a person, that was too overwhelming.

" _Ka-Karma? Gakushuu?"_ The person muttered. His voice hitched, frightened.

" _Nagisa?"_

Someone's heart cracked. Someone's plan worked.

" _What are you doing?"_ Nagisa exclaimed. His voice was surprisingly strong.

To meet his eyes was a worn-out Asano, and a soul-less Karma.

Nagisa's legs were shaking as he stepped in.

The little mark on the wall that has been punched, the little puddle of blood.

The wounds.

The atmosphere.

Without anymore further delay, Nagisa rushed towards Asano's side.

He looked at the places that has been hurt.

He looked around for the the first-aid kit.

Nagisa uttered, he didn't understand.

" _Karma, why? How?..."_

Behind him, Asano was smirking.

Karma? Well, he looked… defeated.

 _Now, you're truly a monster in Nagisa's eyes, Akabane._

He covered his face with his elbow, and laugh.

He was such a fool. He got angry, and he fell right into Asano's trap.

Blood, dripping from his hand, and his laugh, sharp and raspy, made him look like a mad man.

 _ **Hahahahah, well done, Asano, well done.**_

Nagisa looked confused. No one blame him for being confused.

Karma's laugh echoed through the room. His laugh continued for a long time.

When it finally ended, he removed his hand.

With one hand, he wiped his face. With the other hand, he put it on Nagisa's cheek.

He didn't dare to look up, like a child knowing its mistake. Yet, his smile stayed the same.

" _I love you, Nagisa, that's why. He brainwashed you, that's why. I axed kick and punched him in the face, that's how. And I don't regret it"_

" _I don't care if you think I'm crazy, I don't care if you think I'm a monster, or disgusting. And you might think that I'm just mad and blabbering, but I don't give a fuck about that. Just promise me you'll stay away from him"_

" _I won't force you. And I know that our relationship can never be heal again, but I just want the best for you"_

" _And you, Mr. Perfect, feel free to expelled me"_

" _Goodbye"_

A sense of déjà vu.

 **Author's Note:** Next chapter: A sense of déjà vu. Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11 A Sense of Deja vu

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 11. A Sense of Déjà vu**

!

A warm hand.

The sound of water, dribbling.

Blood, pouring.

Bruises, a disgusting color of purple.

Flaming red.

Golden pupils.

A pocket watch calling.

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

…

…

Nagisa woke up.

His eyes opened as his eyelashes fluttered. He gasped, despite not knowing what he was gasping about. He just felt the need to take a big gulp of oxygen into his lungs.

His limbs felt numb, as if he has been lying in bed for forever. His mind was hazy, unclear. His memory was covered with fog as thick as in London.

What was he dreaming about?

It was an interesting dream. He wanted to see more of it, even though he could not remember anything. A feeling of temptation, was what it is, wishing for more of what you don't know.

Nagisa sat up.

The feeling of sweat and his sore back mixed together and made him extremely uncomfortable. He wanted to take a cold shower right away.

His feet took him downstairs.

The house. So **lonely** , isn't it? So **cold** , isn't it?

Sometimes, he imagined himself as an RPG character, stopping in front of ever object in the house and give a quiet thought about it. It calms his mind, it's soothing.

 _The fridge, fully stocked._

 _Cupboards, smell like pots and cereal._

 _A note on the table, from mother._

Apparently, she has a meeting with a friend of her. _Wonder if she's boasting about her cute_ _ **daughter**_ _again._

Such a sickening reality for **all of us** , isn't it?

He stood in front of the mirror. His brain is blank. At age 14, he still looks no where near like other boys his age.

When? When can he finally run away and completely be free of all the dresses and diets? Pins and needles? Long hair and make up?

He sighed, and decided to give up for now.

Before leaving the bathroom, he stubbed his toe.

 **Why? How…?** Why must be it be, really?

He laughed out loud.

It's such a little thing, but along with everthing that he realizes he has to deal with every morning, he questioned himself did he do anything bad in his past life.

Perhaps, he did do something, like being an assassin in his past life, then it's only fair, right? It's **karma** , after all.

What happened two days ago?

His mother said he blacked out and got carry home.

He, the person itself, doesn't know what happened.

All he could recalled was the sensation of his lips.

It was from Asano, his boyfriend.

Ah, yes, Asano, the only one who seemingly **love** him in this vast world.

The only one who knows the truth.

The day that they became a couple has been engraved in his memory.

It was a rainy day, the day he went to the _Ak_ … no the _Asano's_ resident.

Why did he remember a _k_?

Without mother here, Nagisa pigged out on the food. His body was full of exhaustion and his stomach was hungry.

Just as he about to get out snacks to replaced a lazy attempt at cooking, the rain came showering down on Tokyo.

" _Must be a summer rain…"_ He mumbled. Suddenly, he wanted to go outside.

He knows, it's crazy, wanting to take a walk when fat, heavy drops of rain are falling outside.

He quickly changed his clothes, grabbed a donut, a jacket, and absentmindedly headed on out.

Puddles of water formed on the ground. Like a child that he is, Nagisa stepped on a puddle. The dull water splashed around his feet, wetting his shoes.

Strangers stared at him, but none of them said a thing.

After he's done playing around, he looked up and, what a coincident it is, he saw a tint of red in this blue, sad day.

That tint of red happened to travel on the other side of the road, and beside him, was a sweet, calm sense of purple.

The girl, with black, braided hair and dorky glassess, was laughing happily next to him. He looked at her with his tender, gold eyes.

Instead of feeling happy for them though, Nagisa found himself losing more and more breaths.

His eyes were more and more blur. He could not see anything. That drop of red is going further and further away.

In the crowd, when everyone is pushing to get through, he stopped in his track.

He is not a puppet.

He lie about himself.

He wishes for love.

 _I am not a puppet._

 _I lie about myself._

 _I wish for love._

 _Now leave me alone._

He started to run, out of nowhere.

His legs just felt the need to run.

He felt that **sense of déjà vu**.

Like that day, run, once again, to him.

But that faithful day did not wish for him to run.

A loud sound.

 **Author's Note:** Please leave review on whether you like the story so far or not. I can never get enough of your reviews! Thanks for reading~


	12. Chapter 12 Look At Me

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 12. Look At Me**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update! As a compensate, I have included **another chapter** after this. Also, this story got 100 followers! HURRAY! \\(v)/

Thanks to all of you guys who decided that this story was worth your time! Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

 _Nagisa,_ _ **can you look at me?**_

 _Yes, only me._

 _Say, are you thinking about that guy's words right now?_

 _You shouldn't be doubting me, darling._

 _ **Don't you trust me?**_

 _Come near, let me kiss you._

 _Stop trying to run away._

 _ **Don't you love me?**_

 _Let this sensation be the only thing you remember, alright?_

 _And until the end of time, the only thing you shall think of is me, only me._

 _You belong to no one else._

 _ **You are mine.**_

* * *

Asano chuckled a little bit.

His plan is going well and smooth and nothing is stopping it.

Akabane is compltely broke down thinking Nagisa hate him while Nagisa is oblivious to everything.

Now, the more brainwashing he does, the less unwilling Nagisa is, trying to run away. Soon enough, Nagisa will be completely and madly in love with him.

And then, and then…

Anyway, the brainwashing method really is the best, guess being the son of that monster wasn't so bad after all.

Summer rain soon came falling down on Tokyo.

He hated rainy days.

Not only because it's the day he discovered Nagisa and Akabane's love relationship, it was because that day too, the day his father became stone cold, was also a rainy day.

Even though it seems like just any other day…

He leaned back in his chair.

He has finished all of his homeworks, and his projects, and his plans for the future. It seems like there's nothing left to do now.

Maybe he should go over to…

 _Ring… ring… ring…_

The sound of his phone ringing on the table.

Asano swiftly moved up from his chair and picked up the phone.

" _Hello?"_

" _Are you Asano Gakushuu?"_

" _Yes, I am. May I help you?"_

" _We're sorry to inform you that Shiota Nagisa have…"_

 _Beep beep beep_


	13. Chapter 13 Bad Luck Time

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 13. Bad Luck**

* * *

Karma has cried for the past two days.

He has cried so much, that he's now in fact dehydrate beyond helping.

After one day of locking himself in his room, with the butlers and maids asking him what's wrong and begged him to go out, he finally opened the door.

His appearance was just awful. His eyes has sunken in from not being able to sleep. They're all madly red, and he looked sick.

With his bed hair and his slouching figure, he dragged himself down to the kitchen, where he cried again.

Usually, he would be ashamed to cry in front of people, but for once, he said fuck it and became a sobbing mess infront of the servants.

He thought about how Nagisa must have hated him now. Being hated by Nagisa is more painful than anything to him. It's more painful than sitting on nails, stepping on fire. So he cried like a little baby that just stepped on a piece of lego.

After he's finished crying, he started gulping down water and food like a bear. They said when you're sad, food is your best friend, and he couldn't say that it's not true. Tears mixed with his food, leaving the salty taste in his mouth.

That night, he would have sleep, if not for the fact that his nose is now runny and can't breath.

Morning of the third day, he looked at himself on the mirror. The servants in the house have already left, the only person left is his personal butler who was indeed worried about him.

He decided to go out, get some fresh air, and forget that he has ever cried.

So he went to the arcade at the mall, he could have had some fun, beating the self-claimed arcade champions, if he didn't remember that he and Nagisa used to visit this arcade everyday.

 _Shut up._ Karma said to himself. _Look at yourself, aren't you a sad little pile of shit?_

He went to the convenient store. The house's chef probably stocked the kitchen with ingredients for him already, but he don't really want to cook right now, so some convenient store's meal would probably be enough for him.

On his way out, he saw Okuda.

" _Oh, good afternoon Karma!"_ She greeted, smiling, blushing.

" _Good afternoon, Okuda"_ He smiled, trying not to be rude.

They chatted. They chatted about assassination plans, all whispering. Okuda's eyes sparkled the whole time, yet they're not quite the same as Nagisa's.

His physical form is talking to Okuda, but his mental form is remembering Nagisa.

 **Why?**

Perhaps God understood his feelings, because suddenly rain came falling down on a completely normal, sunny day.

" _Ah, shit,… I didn't bring an umbrella"_ Karma mumbled, but Okuda could hear it.

" _If-if you want to… we can share an umbrella"_ She stuttered, flustered.

So they walked down the street together, under the same umbrella.

Okuda acted embarrassed the whole time, only looking at her feet.

Karma would be rock-hard dense if he didn't realize how Okuda feel about him. From the girls' gossips to Okuda's blushing cheeks. He's not that oblivious.

Even though he did say he has the most interest in her, it is nothing more than her advantages on chemicals. When seeking a loving relationship, he can only see the color of blue.

" _So… where is your house again?"_

" _Oh, just go down this street, than turn left, and then…"_

A loud honk.

An oddly familiar voice.

Karma immediately turned around and was utterly horrified by the scene.

Blood, brighter than his hair, spilled on the ground.

That pretty face that he has always love, hurt.

He rushed over, doesn't matter the rain pouring down, he doesn't care.

Even if he's completely drench, even if he might catch a cold, even if he's freezing,...

 _Nagisa_


	14. Chapter 14 Remember Time

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 14. Remember**

 **Author's Note:** **Geez, how long has it been? I feel like I have just came back from the dead. I'm really sorry for updating late. Are you guys still doing alright? Anyway, Chapter 14 and 15 is here!**

* * *

His head hurts.

His whole body hurts.

He wanted to get up so bad, yet he can't.

None of his muscles would listen to him, the only thing that seems to be working are his thoughts and his breath.

He heard someone yelling, kneeling beside him, their voice sounded so familiar.

A moment later, someone swiftly lifted him and put him on a soft surface, away from the smell of asphalt.

Incoherent noises and beeping filled his ears. Why is everyone shouting? Is it because he's hurt?

Somehow, he felt happy, knowing that at least someone care for his well being.

Then, he was transfer on another surface, this one was a lot colder than before.

Something needle-like touched his bare skin as the whole world went into a blur, even murkier than before.

That gave him some time to remember.

Cold memories, all shattered like pieces of glass. They each reflected back to him, and he shivered, because it's reality.

He tried to reach out for one, but the sharp, prickly glass pricked his fingers. He felt like he has been swallowed by a tornado, bringing him to another dimesion, another time, perhaps.

He went back to that time, where the cool breeze would run through his hair that was already shoulder-length long. The Sonic Ninja magazine was there in front him, he could here the other boys talking about something, about him. He just stayed quiet, not speaking a word.

But Karma was there, just like before, smiling so casually.

" _Hey, doesn't it seems cold to you?"_

" _Yeah, I guess…"_

Karma would handed him his black cardigan, to which he received hesitantly. He remembered how Karma's scent would flood his nose, and how warm he felt, on that cold winter day. He reached up to the sakura trees that's all out of flowers and petals, the world twisted once again.

" _I love you"_

He heard Karma softly whispered by his ear. The tingling sensation stayed in his chest for a long time. They're so close, yet, he wanted to be closer. The feeling of love in his chest was fueled by all of his devoted heart.

But then, when he turned to take a good look at Karma, somehow his appearance has already alter. His voice was not Karma's. His face was not Karma's. His love for Nagisa was not Karma's. Instead, his hair was bright orange like the citrus fruit, his eyes were lavender-like , hypnotizing Nagisa.

It was all real, so very real.

Nagisa let out a slight gasp, and his memory broke down into shards of glass once again. He could still see the boy's smirk when falling down in his own dream.

He has known it all along, yet he could not escape the brainwashing madness that he was in. Did that boy even _**know**_ what love is, from the start? Nagisa doubted it.

Everything twisted.

Memories come and go in a flash.

He remembered the lovely dress that was forced on him and how he hated it. He remembered the tears that spilled when he thought Karma got bored of him. He remembered the kiss that they had and their intertwined fingers. He remembered Asano. He remembered the watch, spinning.

He remembered everything.

* * *

The next time his state of mind went back to normal, everything was much quieter now. The only sound that he could hear were solid, rhythmic beeps.

And he took a deep breath.


	15. Chapter 15 Matter

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 15. Matter**

 **Author's Note: I have just updated two chapters at the same time. Make sure you didn't miss any chapters!**

* * *

Does it matter how many times he has shouted?

Does it matter how many times his tears have fell?

Does it matter how dry his throat is or how painful his heart feel?

Does it matter, at all?

* * *

Karma was there, between the ghostly white walls of the hospital. His golden eyes lost all of their sparks, as he looked into the imaginary void.

" _Karma, are you okay?"_ Okuda asked worriedly.

Looking into the distance once again, he replied.

" _I'm fine. You should return home before the evening turns late"_

" _Are-are you sure?"_

" _Yeah, I'm sure. It'll be okay. The doctor said Nagisa didn't lost too much blood…"_

There was only dead silence for a long while. That was all before Okuda said a rush goodbye and went home.

A distinct horizon appeared on the sky, a mark for the setting sun. It was so beautiful, colorful, warm and bright, that it was almost as if _**it**_ was the one who drained all of the colors out of Karma.

He sat down, his voice has disappear, his words have drowned out, somewhere, far away. His limbs felt separated, his eyes were strained. His heart was tired.

He wanted to see Nagisa.

Even if Nagisa hates him now, even if the whole world cuts them apart, even if their stars won't ever align, even if he has to use the last bit of his life energy, he's sure that his heart won't belong to anyone but Nagisa, and Nagisa only.

He wanted to see Nagisa.

To see Nagisa's smile, to see Nagisa's laugh, to see Nagisa's cry. To see his heart burning with happiness and love. To see his eyes flaring with bloodlust. To see everything that make Nagisa who he is.

He wanted to see Nagisa.

It does matter, his voice, his tears, his smiles. If it's for Nagisa, he's willing to dedicate it all.

He wants to dance, to laugh, to hold hands, to kiss, to hug, to be just a little closer. He wants to be where he can feel Nagisa's breath on his skin, soft hair against his cheeks. To make Nagisa flustered all over again.

Maybe that's why he fought, maybe that's why he was furious, because he's scared he will never be like that with Nagisa ever again.

He only dropped his punches and kicks once he saw how terrified Nagisa was. It was never his intention, to make Nagisa step away from him.

The eyes that Nagisa had that time, they were like everyone else. He's swear it was never his intention.

And now he's here. His guts were frightened at Nagisa's lifeless body, almost like an angel, a still corpse. He started to question himself.

What if Nagisa die?

What if Nagisa never got his memory back?

Will he, Karma, still be able to live?

Or will he just return to the days where his wrists kept bleeding nonstop into the bathroom sink?

Will he live with this regret of not being able to help until his last breath?

He grunted once again, letting his head fall down in a depress manner.

Suddenly, he could hear the sound of running high heels making their way near him.

The all-too familiar face that he has already seen, the face that he hated, yet could not get rid of.

Hiromi Shiota.

Her name was enough to bring someone the shivers, her stern eyes have now turned into something more of a worried-mother, which is what she was supposed to be. Sweats were running down her face, her hair was a mess.

" _Na…Nagisa"_ She huffed, murmuring Nagisa's name. To Karma, even her voice is disgusting. Nagisa's name felt like it has been stained in her voice.

" _He's in there"_ Karma said, pointing at the door.

Soon, she crashed down the chair, having her own little break down.

Karma felt disgusted just looking at her. He wanted to yell at her. All that Nagisa has been through because of her, he remembered it all. Does she even know how painful Nagisa felt, because of her? She doesn't even have the right to worry about him.

Yet, when Karma remembered that he scared Nagisa, on that day, he himself felt like all of his rights to love Nagisa are stolen as well. Who is he to yell at another person?

* * *

It's already dark out, but no stars were found.

But does it even matter if the stars appear? He knows he won't look at them anyway.


	16. Chapter 16 Pulling The Strings

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 16. Pulling The Strings**

 **Author's Notes:** I've been away for so long, you probably forgot the plot =_=

Anyway, even though I was busy taking tests and crying, I'm back now! I hope you're all okay about the hiatus…

* * *

Sometimes, Asano sits back and think. What if this whole world is just a stage, and we are merely **puppets**? All of us, just children's toys.

But that's just silly thinking, of course. Why does he even waste times thinking about it? His father surely will be dissapointed seeing such nonsense in the house.

* * *

Lately, Asano act almost like a madman.

He's just not… quite him anymore.

Almost like a broken toy, he would sometimes spend an entire hour just sitting there.

He wants to own everything. Every. Single. Little. Thing.

Sure, he doesn't shout out loud about wanting it. He doesn't whine. You just simply feel his thirst for the item in his eyes, deep in his soul.

The truth is, he has been indulging in being love.

 **Love**.

For the first time ever, he knows the feeling of love.

Even if this love is filthy. Even if it's not "right".

Yes, because of him, the madman, that Nagisa hasn't been quite himself whenever it comes to love.

Yes, it's all because of him, manipulating minds for his own good.

But truly, is it bad? Is it really _**really**_ that bad?

He just wants attention, that's all, like a three-year-old child.

It's not his fault if he didn't receive all the love that he deserved.

It's the adults' faults. It's his father's fault. If they just raise him like any other child, then he would have been like any other child. He wouldn't have been completely nuts like this.

Stuck in a " **perfect** " schedule. Becoming a " **perfect** " role-model. Living in his " **perfect** " father's shadow.

He should not regret for what he has done.

They knew this day was coming. This day was destined to come. The day he becomes crazy.

He wants love.

He wants Nagisa.

Nagisa.

Innocent Nagisa.

Asano loves Nagisa.

His hair is so soft and silky, isn't it?

His skin is so smooth, isn't it?

His eyes sparkle under the moonlight, right?

Don't you just love how he blushes?

His heart, pure and forgiving, can fuel Asano for an eternity.

His love for Nagisa is almost like a **blind** love.

He wants to see Nagisa's love for him.

He wants to see that small mouth and soft lips whisper his name.

He wants to do dirty things to Nagisa.

Stealing Nagisa's innocence, doesn't it sound good?

He has been planning his way this whole time, to make Nagisa truly his.

If Nagisa's skin doesn't carve his name and if Nagisa's finger doesn't carry the red string to his heart… If Nagisa's body doesn't yearn for him, then he simply has to make that happen.

Saying " **I love you** " isn't enough.

Hugging and cuddling isn't enough.

Kissing isn't enough.

At least, not for him.

It has to be something more.

And if he can have that, then why can't he have everything else?

Pulling strings on the whole world, if he knows how to use it right, not even his father can stop him. He can have everything, and anything. Then, he and Nagisa can live happily ever after as the rulers of the whole world.

But that dream started to break when Nagisa got hit by a truck. The dream now has a big crack on it, as if it's teasing him, as if it's mocking him. It's muttering the digusting insults that he will never achieve a happy ending.

Asano knew he should have monitored Nagisa. He should have.

Something as big as a traffic accident should bring his memories back, either when his head hits the truck or when he fell onto the ground. Either way, Asano's doom.

Once Nagisa starts remembering, it will be harder to brainwash him. He would also tell Karma, and that would ruins Asano's ideals, as Nagisa becomes more protected.

As long as Nagisa still remembers, he can't show his face around the blue-haired boy. Nagisa will hate him, for sure.

He was supposed to be the one who pulls the strings, not the other way around.

How can he flip this situation?

 _Well, he's just got an idea._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to leave a review, I really need motivation to write right now!


	17. Chapter 17 Flustered

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 17. Flustered**

* * *

Nagisa woke up.

It's the middle of the night, he assumed, as everything was dark and quiet.

The whole room was pitch black, with the only thing that he can see is that single red line that signify his life.

He lied there, on a cold bed, with wires connect to his skin, scratches and scars all over, his right leg hung up into the air, and his left hand held tight.

That was when he noticed the slight snores and warmth emitting from someone near him. The hand seems to squeezes Nagisa's hand tighter every now and then, as if scared that he will just dissapear.

When his eyes finally fit in, he already knew who is it that was next to him.

" _Hey…"_ He whispered, gently tapping the other boy on the shoulder.

The boy flinched, almost fell, but then adjust himself back up. He opened his eyes sleepily.

It took him a while to registered what was happening. But he was relieved, as he sighed.

" _Nagisa"_ The words he softly lets out traveled into the air between them, into Nagisa's earlobes.

The blue head was overwhelmed with so much happiness.

It has been so long since he could hear Karma's voice in peace, and he was so glad that the first word that Karma said was his name.

Tears easily rolled down Nagisa's cheeks. He covered the bottom half of his face with two of his hands and bent down a little.

Even though Karma's face showed that he worried, and the tears were sparkling in his eyes as well, his teasing words were still there.

" _Why are you crying, shorty? It's just me"_ Karma said as he smirked.

" _Dumbass, I'm crying because it_ _ **is**_ _you. You're the real Karma right? I'm not hallucinating right?"_ Nagisa scolded, even though he was smiling.

" _Of course it's me. Who can even begin to recreate such a handsome face?"_

" _Stop boasting yourself!"_

Karma chuckled, Nagisa giggled, and their hands were still connecting.

When their teasings and scoldings have finally stopped, Karma's voice suddenly turned a bit sad, a nit worried.

" _So you're not mad at me?"_ Karma's glimmered golden eyes looked straight back at Nagisa's. His feelings and words were genuine, and he's not sure how to express them, but he tried to.

" _No, I'm not"_ Reasurrance words.

" _Why?"_ The red head questioned, not sure of what's he expecting.

Nagisa looked up into the distance and recalled everything he saw in his dream as he hesitated _"Well, it's obviously because I can remember everything now"_

" _You can? Even the time when we confessed, and kissed, and hugged?You really can?"_ Karma blushed, with his tone rather excited, yet trying too keep it down at the same time to not get his hopes up.

" _Yes, I definitely do"_ Nagisa confirmed, nodding quickly and squeezed Karma's hand just a bit more.

" _I remembers you pushing me against the walls, asking me if I like you. I remembers you being super romantic on that ferris wheel. I remembers you, and I missed you, a lot"_

They stayed in silence for a little while, simply being too happy.

" _Does that means I can do this though?..."_ The red head muttered and put his hands on Nagisa's cheeks.

A chaste kiss, as smooth as butter and as light as a feather, but butterflies have started to form in their stomachs.

" _Yes. Yes, you may"_ The blue head smiled.

Nagisa felt flustered, if only this moment can go on forever.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! And please, _**please**_ leave a review. I need to see them to be filled with motivation once again.


	18. Chapter 18 Clear

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 18. Clear**

 **Author's Note: Guess what?! I'm back! These past few months I have been quite busy and tired. My motivation ran out quickly too. But despite all, I still love this fic. So chapter 18 is here.**

* * *

After the long night and evening that has engulfed them with it's million of stars in the sky, morning has come. The sun rose to be a beautiful red flower that bloomed at the horizon, bringing stinging rays to Nagisa's eyes.

With a groan, he woke up to find nobody lying next to him, but instead a pillow. However, on the wooden bedside table that has a smooth surface is a neatly folded piece of paper and a bouquet of red roses in a clear glass vase.

 _To my adorable Nagisa,_

 _I have some business to take care of, I think you would understand what kind of business it is, so I won't be with you when you wake up. Your mother will be there to take care of you when patient visiting hour starts. I personally don't trust her, but I don't think she will do anything to you in front of the nurses. If she does tho, your phone is there on the table so just call me, okay? Don't be too hard on yourself either. If you feel tired, just sleep it out. I'll be there in the afternoon. That's all._

 _I love you Nagisa,_

 _Karma~_

Nagisa smiled to himself a little while reading the letter. Most people would think he's just a delinquent, but Nagisa loves him for his soft eyes and gentle hands. He loves Karma for his worried face when he gets hurt, for his soft touches, for his teasing kisses. His heart just gushes at the thought.

This is the first time in a while that Nagisa has felt so clear in the head. His life isn't in a dreaming state anymore, and the day just seems prettier. That brainwash thing really drains his energy, so he has never felt more refresh than at this moment.

Back to his usual self, his sparkly eyes that Karma said held all of the red head's reasons to live calmly observed the room.

The big window showed a perfect view of the city, with the Tokyo tower in it's sight. The buildings that stacked up, one after the other. Little houses that looks like dolls' houses from this perspective. Busy people, like ants, hurrying to their respective job or school.

How beautiful the world truly is, Nagisa thought.

* * *

A nurse suddenly stepped in with a tray of food. Soup and rice, it seems.

He was hungry. He hasn't ate anything ever since yesterday's morning, and that was only some snacks. The nurse watched him slurping on the soup and rice like no tomorrow and giggled.

True to Karma's words, his mother rushed in as soon as the visiting hour starts. With so many bags in her hands, she ran in the room in high heels.

" _Nagisa!"_ she shouted and sighed of relieved when Nagisa replied weakly from his bed.

She immediately ran to him and wrapping her arms around him, muttering _"thank god"_ the whole time.

If Karma was here, he would have looked at her like she was the most disgusting human being in the whole world and drag Nagisa out of her arms if he can. He still remember the bitter memories back in the days when Nagisa would cried and the bruises on his body and clearly still resent Mrs. Shiota for it.

Nagisa recalled one time when Karma said "If it weren't for the fact that we have Korosensei and Class E here, I would hold your hand and runaway with you, far away from that psycho bitch"

He didn't like the fact that Karma called his mother a "psycho bitch", but he didn't have the heart to opposed it either, so he just sat there in silent like the pacifist that he is.

Nagisa hugged his mother back, while her muffled sobbing drenched his shoulder. He himself didn't even shed a tear though. He found no reason in doing so.

Maybe it's just the fact that he has come into acceptance that they will all die someday, whether it's natural causes or a giant octopus-like monster. Even when that truck hit him, the only thing on his mind was Karma, or at least, Karma's spirit. He doesn't particularly like dying, but he doesn't hate it either.

When his mother finally let go of him, her tears has drowned away along with her mascara, and she looked like a mess.

The nurse kindly suggested her to go wash up. With worries in her eyes and dread in her soul, she hesitated. But after some more convincing, she simply nodded.

The nurse gently put a hand on Mrs. Shiota's back and showed her the way down the dark hall with broken lights, towards the bathroom. Slowly, they stepped away, further and further away, until their shadows sink into the darkness of the hallway.

The blue haired boy didn't think much at that moment. Not like he didn't care, but he's used to seeing his mother cries. When life gets the best of her, like when Nagisa's dad left years ago, she breaks down. Sadness turned into anger more often from then on.

Left all alone in the hospital room that smells like bitter medicines, he didn't know what to do. Should he get his Nintendo DS out from the bags? Should he text or call Karma? Should he call the other nurse?

He lied back in his bed, reflecting on his life a bit.

 _These last few weeks has been chaotic._

He turn his head to the right, just a little bit, looking through the other glass window that is connected to the hallway.

He flinched.

Out of nowhere, he saw a shadow from down the corridor, near the exit door. The hospital that Nagisa was in it's a large one, there would definitely be a bunch of people walking around at this time, but…

He felt bloodlust.

An ominous feeling filled his body in terror, as if he's in a horror movie.

He knows this feeling.

He doesn't like it.

He pressed the button to call for a nurse, numerous time, in fact, all the while dialing on his phone.

" _Karma? I… I…"_ Nagisa choked out, unable to find his words.

" _Asano is here"_

 **Author's Note: I know I that my updates usually makes you run out of patience, but at least this chapter is a bit longer. If you enjoy it and want to boost my motivation quota so I can finish the next update, leave a review, please?**


	19. IMPORTANT I NEED SOME TIME

IMPORTANT

Hi everyone!

First of all, don't worry, I'm still going to update this story. I'm just very busy lately with school and personal stuffs. I'll really appreciate if you can give me some time. I will surely update next weekend.

Thank you for continuing to stay so patient with me. The story will resume after I finish with my school projects.

Thanks for reading,

Karin


	20. Chapter 19 Force

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 19. Force**

 **Author's Note:** Um… Hey guys! So I'm like… 2 weeks late to my promise, and sincerely, I've got no excuses ( = v =|||). Sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger for who-knows-how-long. You should read the last episode again if you forgot what happened last time (and to build up tension).

 **Warning:** Slight sexual assault, so be cautious if you're uncomfortable with that.

* * *

Nagisa can feel his body went completely rigid.

His heart felt like there was an unmovable rock weighing it down. Cold sweat traced the back of his back. Karma was still yelling on the other line, but Nagisa's words were already sucked out of him. He was left with very little words and a dry mouth.

The all-too-familiar orange haired boy was standing there. His gaze, transfixed. His smile, menacing. He was just right there, outside of Nagisa's room's door.

 _Calm down_ , Nagisa told himself, _the nurse and mother should return at any moment_. He looked around for an escape, unfortunately for him, there's not much he can do with a broken leg and a broken arm.

That was when, without any kind of warning, Asano had burst in. And that was also when, Nagisa felt his guts twisted, in such a sickly way, it made him wants to puke. The door was free to open by anyone, how could this be?

He raise his phone to his face again, as he constantly hear Karma's shouts. Frozen and terrified, he could only utter from his mouth breathy whispers.

" _Help"_

Asano yanked the phone away from Nagisa's hand in one swift move.

The phone fell to the ground, the only sound in the room beside the beeps of the machines. The blinds of the window that was connected to the hall were closed.

"GO AWAY!" Nagisa shouted, desperately, pushing Asano far away from him. But his strength was no match.

Asano leaned in, letting his body rested on Nagisa's, before holding the blue head's petite face with one of his hand.

" _That was so cute~"_

A disgusting feeling rose up Nagisa's throat. _"What are you talking about you CREEP?! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"_

" _Aw, you don't mean that right, Nagisa? You were just embarrased right, Nagisa? You love me, right? I love you too, baby"_

" _GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. I DON'T LOVE YOU, MORON! I HATE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

Asano was clearly upset with the respond.

 _"You said you love me"_

 _"No, I don't. You **brainwashed** me"_

 _"You said you love me"_

" _Can't you see with your own eyes how I LOATHE you?"_

" _YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME! DON'T FUCKING LIE! DON'T TELL ME YOU CHANGED, JUST LIKE FATHER!"_

His movements got more aggressive with every sentence. The beeping on the machines got louder and louder and quicker and quicker.

" _Fine, I'll just make you_ _ **have**_ _to love me"_

Quickly, like he can't hold it in any longer, Asano's lips was already sucking Nagisa's. Not caring if Nagisa has felt like throwing up or if he has felt sickening, Asano rapidly moved his tongue.

" _Remember the last time we did this Nagisa? You said you love me back then. You were moaning my name back then, Nagisa, and then suddenly you have a change of heart?"_

" _LET ME GO! I TOLD YOU! YOU_ _ **BRAINWASHED**_ _ME!"_

" _Ah~, maybe a little more touching will bring your senses back to you?"_

Asano has already felt up Nagisa's back, despite it running with sweat. Nagisa gasped, still trying to push Asano away.

What can he do ? _What can I do? I don't want this. Karma. Mom. The nurse. Anyone! Please come help me._

Nagisa's eyes flashed.

Still resisting against the repulsive boy, he reached up to knife on the bedside table. That knife was just for cutting apples, until now.

Nagisa's bloodlust kicked in. His eyes flashed again, the knife oh so close to Asano's throat. Just a little more and Asano would have bleed.

Asano, however, didn't seem at all phase.

" _You seem a little bit too violent to day, my dear Nagisa."_ Nagisa was, undeniably, disgusted, but he can't just kill someone, and Asano knew that well. Well enough to use it to his advantages.

He brought his right hand to Nagisa's hips, brushing past the blue head's thighs with feather touches. Nagisa flinched. A bitter taste swelled in his throat.

Miraculously, the hand abrubtly stopped.

Loud and clear, sounds of running footsteps echoed across the hallway. Asano's eyes flashed wide open, and he pushed himself up.

 _Karma!_ Nagisa wanted to shout out loud, but a forceful arm shoved him down on the white hospital bed.

Soon enough, Asano has already stepped outside of the door, though not before staring back at the trance Nagisa. His violet-like eyes shone like amethysts, as a smirk grew on his face.

" _I suppose I'll see you_ _ **later**_ _then."_ And he disapeared, just like that.

The room fell silent, once again, stiff and cold.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** If you like my story, you can hit that favorite and follow buttons. Also, please leave a review, and maybe (just maybe though), the next chapter will update quicker!


	21. Chapter 20 Ring

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 20. Ring**

 **Author's Note:** Oh my god, it's been more than 2 months! Time goes by so fast! I'm sorry that I have pushed this update later than usual. I hope you'll still be able to enjoy this story though, since I'm determined to not give up on it no matter what. Thank you for having patience with me, if you forget what this was about, please read the last chapter again.

* * *

"The elevator broke down," said the nurse "you might want to take the stairs if you're in a hurry."

The adolescent boy in front of her, with red hair and an exasperate expression, was wide-eyed and didn't seem like he liked that statement very much.

"Fuck." He grunted, but his voice, unintentionally, was loud enough that the entire couch of people waiting near by could hear him.

"Hey, be careful with your words, young man! There are children!" An old lady yelled, annoyed, but the words did not reached the the boy, as he was already running.

Karma was _more_ than in a hurry. He was practically desperate.

He swallowed his saliva.

His mouth had this bitter feeling emitted from his throat. His guts had this feeling of being turn upside down, then thrown sideways. It felt like the world just thrashes about and won't leave him alone to find peace. He felt frustrated.

He could almost hear Nagisa, screaming and crying, even though there was no sounds in the air, hoping that he won't have to hear it for real.

He just got Nagisa back, oh dear God _please_ , _shit_ , he just doesn't want anything to happen, not to Nagisa.

Yes, he had read those articles, about disgusting people who did disgusting things to other innocent people. The results would often left the victims traumatized for years, and the court would almost never give the criminal the punishment they deserves. Thinking that such a thing could be happening to Nagisa right now was just so… _vile_.

Karma certainly would do anything to make Asano go to jail if he dare to go that far, but he couldn't risk hurting Nagisa. His love was already scarred, from his own mother, from the world, he just couldn't risk Nagisa being broken.

He breathed out.

He has managed to reached the floor Nagisa was on.

No one stopped him when he started to run again, because no one was there anyway. If he knew this, he would have insisted on choosing a busier hospital, with more people. Then maybe this wouldn't have happen.

"NAGISA!" He shouted, and heard the sound of hiccups that he was oh so familiar with.

He entered the room. Maybe more like barged in. Raging. Furious.

Nagisa was sprawled out on the floor. One of his hand held a small knife. His dirty, unwashed blue hair that smelled like gravels and medicines was all over his face. The small, petite face was in pain from struggling on the ground with a broken leg, but was quickly washed over with relief when he caught the sight of Karma.

Karma dropped on one of his knee, in a brief moment of shock that was only reassured when Nagisa squeezed his hand.

With hiccups and tears and sweats, all running down his face, he tried to utter in sentences.

"He tried to touch me, pushing me down. He didn't let me call the nurse or yell. I threatened him with a knife but he wasn't scared and… and… I was so afraid… But then he heard footsteps, and he heard your voice screaming my name. I…" Nagisa forced his words through hiccups, still squeezing Karma's hand. "I tried to hold him back, but he was too strong… I'm sorry…"

Karma patted him on his back, holding him, rocking him, back and forth, until the hiccups were gone.

"It's not your fault, you did everything you can. I'm just really glad that you're alright."

Karma kissed his hair, his eyes, his tears, his lips. Each kiss was softer than the last, like feathers, like pitter pat raindrops in the early morning. They stayed like that for a while, waiting for the world to slow down so they could catch up.

* * *

Later, when the nurse and Nagisa's mother finally returned, they were horrified to find the young boy lied in the fetal position on the ground.

"There was an intruder." Karma said, shortly, simply.

They had agree that for now they will just say they did not know the intruder's identity. Asano covered his face well so the cameras in the hall probably didn't catch his face, and there were no cameras inside Nagisa's private room. If they said it was Asano, it might work, but then again, Asano is smart, so the plan might backfired. He did left footprints, but many people wore that kind of shoes anyway.

"We found a person entering and escaping from Shiota-kun's room earlier, so what they said must be true. I'll tell the hospital to increase their security, so you don't have to worry anymore, Nagisa." His mother tried to put him at ease, Nagisa just nodded.

An hour later, Ms. Shiota left to file complaints against the hospital, leaving Karma and Nagisa alone, but now with a security guard outside of the room.

Karma sighed in exhaustion, kneeling on the ground. His head full of apple red hair plopped on the side of bed, one hand fondly stroking the other's arm. Nagisa looked down at him, with big blue eyes that looked like they held the world, so Karma went and caress Nagisa's face with his hand.

"You were brave, Nagisa." The redhead muttered, feeling his tongue slipped into words with genuine emotions.

"Was I?" Nagisa laughed. His laugh is too pretty not to laugh along. It sent Karma's heart into a frenzied. It was indeed that moment that proved Nagisa was even beyond brave.

"You were. You resisted against him and even held a knife against him. Though I guess it's not that big of a deal, since we hold knifes and guns everyday, but this time you held a real knife, like that time with Takaoka. You're brave, Nagisa."

The blue haired boy laughed again, wholeheartedly.

"What's with this all of the sudden?"

But Karma's face was serious. His fingers danced around Nagisa's ear and tugged the strands of blue hair behind it.

"I guess I'm just scared of losing you, after all of these things that keep happen…" His voice became muffled since he hide his face behind his arm, but Nagisa still understood it perfectly.

"Yeah… I'm scared of losing you too, Karma." Nagisa's cheeks were slightly red. It made Karma wanted to kiss them, which he did, and made it even more brightly red than before.

"I went to search for Asano this morning. I want to make him regret he ever did such a thing, but who knew that he was here." Karma uttered. Suddenly, he pull something out of his pocket. "I also bought you something since I was in the middle of the city…"

He pulled out from the box ring. Nagisa gasped.

"It's just a simple silver ring. It's not like… an engagement ring or anything but… It's just a little something so you'll never forget about me. I have one too, see?" And he showed Nagisa the other ring on his hand.

He slid the ring on Nagisa small, pale fingers. Under the hospital light, the ring gleamed and sparkled. The little 'K' marked on it was reminding Nagisa of all their memories and moments, and it made his heart warm.

"Thank you."

Nagisa smiled, with that same gentle hint of happiness, and the forever present dimple on each cheek.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading the 20th chapter of Love Triangle! I could not have made it this far without you guys. If you want to read more, please hit follow, favorite, and leave a review!


	22. Chapter 20 - 5 A Hearfelt Conversation

**Love Triangle**

 **Chapter 20.5. A Heartfelt Conversation**

"Are you going to be okay?" Karma asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. Nagisa just smiled and nodded.

They were sitting on Nagisa's bed, two months after the car accident. The cold and soft atmosphere of spring has already faded into nonexistence, and all that's left was the sweating hot weather of summer. Despite all that, they were still holding hands.

"I'm fine, Karma." Nagisa scoffed, but his skin was pale from being holed up in a hospital room for weeks. The red head couldn't help but pressing his lips into a fuming, straight line. Nagisa rolled his eyes and did a little tap dance. "Really. Look."

"Okay okay." Karma laughed. They both laughed. For a moment, Karma wanted to write everything about Nagisa down, like his smiling crescent-moon eyes, his cherry lips, his dainty fingers. It's so cliché, the red head knew that, and that's why he didn't say it out loud. A kiss on the crown of the small boy's head should be enough to convey all that he had to say.

Abrubtly, Nagisa stopped snickering, which suddenly made Karma feel unwell. The red head quickly scanned his eyes down the hallway. Fortunately, there was no one who looked even remotely like Asano, but Nagisa still squeezed his hand very tightly.

"I'm fine, Karma." Nagisa affirmed in his quiet voice. "But… I'm not sure if _we'll_ be fine."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… even if we push the Asano thing aside,…" Nagisa fumbled, as if he didn't know where to start.

Karma continued to stared at him with widened eyes.

"I just… I contemplate it sometimes, the fact that we're still only 15. When I see it like that, I just think, gosh, we're still so young, we've got so much ahead of us, you know? And I love you Karma, and I know you love me too, but I'm just…" Nagisa flopped his head on the kitchen table, his voice became something like that of a small mouse "…scared."

"Scared of what, Nagisa?" Karma brushed a few strands of hair out of Nagisa's eyes.

"Scared that… we'll broke up, someday, even without Asano involved, even _with_ Asano involved. It felt as though the future is so cloudy, and I don't know where we're heading, so I'm just scared."

Karma made an expression that Nagisa couldn't describe, then kissed his cheek.

"When you say it like that, I can't promise you anything, but…" Karma stroked the ring on Nagisa's finger. "I don't think I'll ever want to leave you, no matter what."

Nagisa sighed, a tiny glint of happiness in his eyes.

"I just want to pour my thoughts out to you, that's all." Then he shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever want to leave you, either."

Karma chuckled and ruffled Nagisa's head.

"I thought you wanted to broke up with me for a minute." He smirked. "You gave me quite a scare, Nagisa."

"I might."

"What?"

Nagisa looked in the far distance, where a pot of marigolds have bloomed, and his face turned solemn.

"I think Asano will come back."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is just a short fluff chapter, intense chapters will probably have to wait. Thank you so much for reading Chapter 21 of "Love Triangle". I'm sorry that I can only provide you with one update every few months, but still, thank you so much.

Responses to a few of the recent guest reviews:

 **Tiny Nerd:** I was really surprised to see 20+ emails coming in over the span of about an hour, and seeing that you wrote a review for each chapter also made me felt more motivated to update, so thank you. Maybe I'll come back and spell check those past chapters if I have time. About the Shakespeare thing, it must have been accidental because I recalled no memories of quoting Shakespeare. Still, can you point out which part it was?

 **Giselle:** I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and I really apreciate the amount of omgs and the encouragments. I hope you'll stick with this series until its end.

 **Jose97:** I hope you didn't forget this, I'm sorry it took so long...

And that's all, I hope you'll be here for the next update!


End file.
